


Random Sebaciel Fic

by Kuro_freak_fanatic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_freak_fanatic/pseuds/Kuro_freak_fanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian in denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Sebaciel Fic

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I have ever written and even so it's pretty short. But regardless enjoy!

Sebastian Michealis was not attracted to his master. No he was not. He simply felt oddly allured to him. To the soul that was unwavering and confident in his decisions. To that delicious soul that would one day be claimed his.

Ciel Phantomhive’s soul is what was attractive to him. It was normal for a starving demon to feel such towards his master’s soul.

His **soul**.

Sebastian was by no means attracted to that slender petite body with skin as white as milk. To those vast clear eyes the color of admiral blue. No Sebastian was not attracted to these features of his master. Not at all.

Is what he kept telling himself as he wiped his master clean after a bath. Ciel, as a noble, was bathed by his servants. Sebastian was mainly the one to bathe him and the view of Ciel’s glistening wet skin was enough temptation for him. However, what type of butler would he be if he could not contain his troubles?

Dressing Ciel was not a problem for Sebastian as long as he kept thinking of his duty and aesthetics as a butler. The true dilemma was drying his master after baths.

Specifically today, Sebastian was putting his best efforts to not look up and peek at the view of Ciel’s thighs as he wiped his master’s feet clean.

They were sitting on the bed with Ciel dressed only in his nightshirt. The boy’s foot was slightly injured, Sebastian tending to it and making sure not to hurt his delicate master.

And then Ciel lifted one of his legs to the bed.

Giving Sebastian, who was kneeling on the floor, a perfect view of Ciel’s thighs and crotch.

Ciel was unaware of the view he was giving his lustful butler until he felt the wiping on his feet pause.

It was then that he looked down and saw the expression on his butlers face, clearly looking at the treasure between Ciel’s legs.

Ciel cleared his throat and Sebastian looked up, surprise in his face.

“Sebastian.”

“Yes my lord?”

Ciel smirked and tilted his head.

“Like what you see?”

And at this Sebastian’s view was redirected downwards as Ciel opened his legs even wider in an inviting position. Sebastian was momentarily stunned before he looked back at his master.

“Very much so my lord”

The butler’s smirk was the only warning the young lord had before he was pushed onto the bed with his servant falling between the legs he had spread open for him.

So maybe his masters soul wasn’t the only aspect that attracted him.


End file.
